The present invention relates to a device for inserting a shadow mask into the faceplate of a color-picture tube.
During the manufacture of a shadow-mask color-picture tube, it is usually necessary to remove and reinsert the shadow mask several times in order to deposit the various phosphors on the screen. To optimize the manufacture of such tubes, it would be desirable if these operations were performed automatically rather than manually.
German Patent DE-OS No. 2,719,268 discloses a method and a device which permit a faceplate to be positioned horizontally and vertically relative to its studs for holding the shadow mask in place, and to insert a shadow mask into the faceplate from a given position such that the exact position of the leaf springs for connecting the mask with the faceplate is known.
In high-quality color-picture tubes, however, the leaf springs at the shadow mask are usually individually adapted to the studs of the faceplate, so that their exact positions vary. Therefore, the method and device disclosed in the above cited German Patent cannot be used to insert such a shadow mask into the associated faceplate.